Recuerdos
by Deadlines and Commitments
Summary: -HongIce, Gakuen!AU. Se supone que cuando se encuentra a un amigo de la infancia se debe de estar muy alegre, verdad? No en el caso de Emil. Al reencontrarse con su supuesto amigo Jia Lóng después de varios años, el chico Islandés... Simplemente encontró mucho más de lo que esperaba.
1. Prólogo y Un comienzo un tanto incómodo

_Nota de la autora:_

Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de _Recuerdos_! Esta es mi primera fic en Español (Lo cual es raro considerando que es mi lengua materna) y es un HongIce. Ah, simplemente no hay suficiente de ellos! Así que pondré mi pequeña contribución. Planeo que este fic sea largo; alrededor de veinte-y-tantos capítulos. Si les gustó, realmente apreciaría que me dejaran un review^^ Gracias y adelante!

_P.D_: Recomiendo que imaginen que el prólogo está escrito con diferentes lápices de color en varios papeles arrugados y viejos, no sé, se ve lindo para mí:3

_Advertencias_: HongIce servido frío (Hahaha, broma de Ice! Entendieron? *Ba dum tss* Okay, no tengo amigos…) con DenNor como aderezo, acompañado por una gran ración de SuFin. El postre consiste en una esporádica variación entre fluff y la autora haciendo sufrir a Ice, con un lado de posible lemon si suficientes personas lo quieren así. El menú de hoy también contiene a Ice y HK siendo hipstermente hipsters, una historia contada desde el punto de vista de nuestro Islandés preferido (Lo que significa en general odio hacia todo el mundo, principalmente a Dinamarca), menciones de bullying en el pasado, y posiblemente menciones de otras parejas.

_Disclaimer_: No me pertence la portada; Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a Himapapa~

* * *

_Prólogo_

_**Notas en la última página del cuaderno**_

_Agosto 17_

Hoy inicié mi sexto año de escuela primaria. Todo sigue siendo igual que el año pasado, bueno, algo si cambió… Mis compañeros se han vuelto aún más idiotas. Son los mismos del año pasado, sólo que entró uno nuevo. No sé su nombre, y la verdad no me interesa averiguarlo. Ahora mismo lo estoy viendo, y noto que su expresión luce… aburrida. Su cabello es un tanto largo y es oscuro, y sus ojos son cafés. Sobre el uniforme escolar lleva una sudadera de panda—como es blanca, no dudo que los cavernícolas que tenemos por compañeros tarden mucho en arruinársela. Oh no… La maestra dijo que hoy estudiaríamos los porcentajes… Odio las matemáticas.

_Septiembre 23_

Acabo de encontrar esa pequeña nota que escribí al inicio del ciclo, y muchas cosas han cambiado. Por ejemplo, descubrí que el nombre de ese chico es Jia Lóng, y supongo que ahora lo podría considerar mi amigo. Bueno… simplemente a la hora del receso ambos nos quedamos en el salón de clases mientras todos esos idiotas van a 'divertirse' jugando deportes… A ver si es tan divertido cuando lleguen llorando con el brazo roto. Oh… Jia Lóng me está ofreciendo un poco de regaliz… Supongo que no es tan malo como lo había pensado.

_Diciembre 9_

Hoy Jia Lóng dejó la escuela. Sé que realmente no me debería de importar, viendo que nunca le hablé lo suficiente como para entablar lo que la gente consideraría una gran amistad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto ofendido por el hecho de que no me lo dijo antes. Quiero decir… Yo era el único a quien él realmente le hablaba. Qué va… tal parece que nunca fuimos amigos.

* * *

_Capítulo Uno_

_**Un comienzo un tanto incómodo**_

-No estoy seguro de si eres idiota o te haces.

Al decir estas palabras, miré fijamente a Mathias, el… ehm, _mejor amigo_ de mi hermano mayor. El Danés simplemente me dio una sonrisa estúpida, ofreciéndome—o más bien, casi frotándome contra la cara—una mochila de Star Wars que parecía haber pertenecido a un niño pequeño. Y también a su padre, al padre de éste, y así sucesivamente. -Vamos, Emi, Está bonita! Por qué no la quieres usar?

Voltee a ver a Lukas en busca de ayuda, quien me asintió y le dio un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza a Mathias. A su vez, éste dejó caer la mochila para sobarse la cabeza, y le dio a Lukas la mirada de cachorrito pateado, la cual realmente no funcionó. -Vamos, hay que dejar a mi hermanito en la escuela. No quiero que llegue tarde en su primer día.- Dijo monótono, y sin esperar por una respuesta de alguno de los dos, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espérame!- Tomé mi mochila del respaldo de una silla del comedor, la colgué sobre mi hombro, y corrí detrás de Lukas. No es como si tuviera ganas de ir a la escuela—hoy iniciaba mi primer año de instituto, y eso no me agradaba en lo mínimo—Sino que no sería bueno hacerlo enojar, tomando en cuenta que la escuela quedaba a media hora si caminaba, y realmente no haría una buena impresión llegando a la mitad del primer módulo. Con suerte llegaría temprano… Aunque eso es casi imposible tomando en cuenta que Mathias es el que conduce, y que probablemente querrá hacer una 'rápida parada' en cualquier tienda que vendiera comida, ya que Lukas ni muerto le hace el desayuno.

* * *

Lukas me revolvió el cabello, y Mathias me dio una de sus estúpidas sonrisas usuales. -Suerte, estoy seguro de que te agradará la escuela- Me dijo. Simplemente me quedé parado mientras se alejaban, y me di la vuelta para caminar hacia el edificio.

Suspiré; definitivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás. Bueno, a menos que me escapara de la escuela y me fuera de pinta… Pero no, no podía hacerle eso a mi hermano. El se esforzaba mucho para darme lo que necesitaba y no estaba a punto de convertirme en uno de esos estereotípicos adolescentes malagradecidos y clicheados que salen en la televisión. Mi padre estaba en el ejército, y mi madre se había ido a América a probar suerte en los negocios. Cuando se fue, no habíamos sido económicamente estables. Por ende, yo terminé en el pequeño apartamento que Lukas compartía con Mathias en el centro de la ciudad. Se suponía que mi hermano y yo dormiríamos en el mismo cuarto, pero era más como que yo dormía solo en su cuarto mientras Mathias lo usaba como oso de felpa.

No me quejo, se podría considerar que mi vida era bastante buena, pero supongo que podría ser mejor. Nunca he sido la persona más sociable, tampoco he sido el mejor en clase. Mucho menos el más atlético. Pero, estaba bien, tenía a mi hermano y al idiota de Mathias, y mi padre me visitaba siempre que podía.

Me resigné a dirigirme hacia adentro, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. El edificio era bastante grande, y se veía limpio. Realmente no me gustaba mucho el estilo del uniforme, pero me gustaba que todos tuvieran que usarlo, ya que en mi previa escuela, como no había uniforme, se daba mucho el _brand-bullying_. No era bonito, hasta a mí me había tocado. Consistía en un grupo de tíos estúpidos que se creían los mejores de toda la escuela sólo por que tenían el teléfono más nuevo mientras la mayoría aún teníamos de esos viejos _flip phones_. De hecho, ese es el teléfono que tengo en la actualidad.

Saqué un paquete de regaliz de mi mochila y tome una pieza, dándole pequeños mordiscos mientras buscaba el aula a la cual debía ir. En esta escuela nos dividían en clases aleatoriamente de la A a la L, y yo estaba en la clase F. Se suponía que el aula 17 le correspondía a mi clase, pero no la encontraba… 15, 16… La encontré. Rápidamente escondí el paquete de regaliz en mi mochila y tragué saliva antes de tocar en la puerta, pasándome la mano por el cabello mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta.

Un maestro alto, y de nariz grande me abrió la puerta, sonriendo. Debo admitir que esa sonrisa me daba escalofríos. –Privyet!- Me saludó alegremente, abriendo un poco más la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar.

-Buenos días- Le regresé el saludo, tomando unos cuantos pasos adentro y mirando a mi alrededor.

-Puedes tomar el asiento junto a la ventana- Dijo felizmente, antes de ajustar su larga bufanda rosa y dirigirse al pizarrón. Asentí levemente y fui al asiento libre cerca de la ventana. Puse mi mochila sobre el pupitre, y por alguna razón extraña, me le quedé viendo al chico detrás de mí por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. No lo sé, sentía como si ya lo hubiera visto antes…

Sacudí ese extraño sentimiento y tomé asiento, mirando hacia el frente, simplemente viendo como el maestro escribía su nombre, en grandes letras con tiza amarilla en el pizarrón. –Buenos días, chicos. Como pueden ver en la pizarra, mi nombre es Ivan Braginski, da? Yo seré su maestro tutor este ao. Empezaremos con una dinámica de presentación. Quiero que se levanten uno por uno, empezando por el lado derecho del aula, que digan su nombre y una cosa que les guste.

Phew, por suerte yo estaba en el lado opuesto del salón… Realmente no pagué mucha atención mientras mis compañeros se presentaban uno a uno, de hecho, saqué un cuaderno y me puse a dibujar y escribir en la última página, como solía hacer tantos años atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara mi turno, y tragando saliva por la segunda vez ese día, me levanté y miré hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando ayuda. –Mi nombre es Emil Steilsson, y me gusta… El regaliz?- El tono que usé lo había hecho sonar más como una pregunta; bien hecho Emil, gran manera de hacer que todos te vean como un completo estúpido desde el primer día de clase.

Luego se levantó el chico pelinegro de detrás de mí, y me voltee a verlo. Sí, definitivamente ya lo había visto antes. –Mi nombre es Wang Jia Lóng, y me gustan los fuegos artificiales.

Bien… Tal parece que este año iba a ser bastante incómodo.


	2. Vagabundofóbico?

El día pasó rápido; lo único que hicimos fue presentarnos con los maestros. La mayoría eran amables, pero realmente no me agradó mucho el profesor Kirkland, el maestro de Inglés. Tal parece que al chico que se sienta enfrente de mí, Alfred, creo, tampoco le cayó bien, ya que a mitad de su clase se volteó hacia mí y dijo "Hey, no crees que el 'Anglocejón' debería dejar de gritar? Eso no es nada cool!" Después rio por lo bajo y regresó a sus apuntes. En respuesta yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, y me puse a anotar lo que estaba en el pizarrón.

Algo que me sorprendió bastante fue cuando llegó la última hora, Ciencias. De acuerdo con el papel que me habían dado al inscribirme, se suponía que nuestro maestro de Ciencias sería un tal profesor Fernández Carriedo, pero en lugar de él, mi vecino entró al aula justo cuando tocó la campana. –Buenas tardes, chicos! Yo soy el profesor Väinämöinen, pero pueden llamarme Tino!- Dijo alegremente mientras dejaba sus cosas en la silla, y se sentó sobre el escritorio para poder vernos a todos. -…Emil, eres tú?- Preguntó después de unos segundos causando que todos me voltearan a ver, y yo le asentí un poco ruborizado. Por el amor de Odín, por qué tenía que ser Tino mi profesor?! Él compartía apartamento con su novio/esposo/lo que sea, Berwald Oxenstierna, y vivían al lado de Lukas, Mathias y yo. Yo ya sabía que Tino era maestro en esta escuela, pero no sabía que él me daría clase… Supongo que también tenía sus ventajas, si no entendía la tarea, simplemente debía tocar a su puerta, pero no valía la humillación que me causaba ser visto por toda la clase sólo por que me saludó. –Cómo están Mathias y Lukas?

-Ellos están bien.- Respondí, queriendo que un gran agujero se abriera y me tragara, para ya no tener que ser humillado.

-Así que conoces al profesor, eh?- Una voz casi tan monótona como la de Lukas preguntó desde atrás, y me voltee un tanto inseguramente para verlo. El había cambiado demasiado desde que estuvimos juntos en la primaria; antes su cabello estaba más corto, y podría jurar que sus ojos antes se veían alegres. A veces, hasta sonreía de ves en cuando. Pero ahora, lo único que veía era un adolescente aburrido que descansaba su barbilla sobre su mano y me miraba.

-Sí, es mi vecino.- Repliqué, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar lo más segura posible.

-Como que, yo te conozco.- Dijo, súbitamente cambiando el tema. –No sé de donde, pero estoy seguro de que yo te he visto antes.

Yo me limité a asentir, y justo cuando le iba a responder, Tino nos llamó la atención. –Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase, chicos?- A veces me pregunto si Tino es secretamente malvado o algo; en serio, debería de ser imposible hablar con tal dulzura.

-N-no, profesor Väinämöinen.- Le dije, rápidamente mirando hacia mi cuaderno. Desde atrás pude oír como el tarado de Jia Lóng se reía por lo bajo. Es un estúpido…

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo, se suponía que su maestro de Ciencias sería el profesor Fernández, pero a última hora decidieron cambiar un poco nuestras clases por lo que yo seré su maestro de Ciencias—con énfasis en Física—este año. Espero que les guste mi clase! Ahora, voy a pasar lista.- Anunció Tino con una alegre palmada, simultáneamente saltando del escritorio y colocando ahí sus cosas para poder sentarse en la silla. Acto seguido comenzó a tomar lista, y con esperanzas de distraerme, voltee hacia la ventana.

-Emil Steilsson?- Preguntó Tino al cabo de unos minutos. Estaba tan distraído que al principio no capté, y Jia Lóng me sacudió los hombros desde atrás.

-Eh? Uh, presente!- Respondí, queriendo morir por la enésima vez ese día. De acuerdo, ahora todos piensan que soy un idiota, la mascota del maestro de Ciencias, y el chico más extraño de la clase, y mi albinismo no cooperaba en lo mínimo.

Gracias a Odín, unos cuantos minutos después sonó la campana, y Tino nos deseó una buena tarde antes de dejarnos ir. Yo rápidamente guardé mis cosas, y la mayoría de la clase ya había salido del aula para cuando yo me dispuse a hacer lo mismo. –Emil- Tino dijo, haciendo que me detuviera y caminara hacia su escritorio. –Si quieres te puedes ir conmigo.- Ofreció. Mientras hablaba, yo veía como Jia Lóng en silencio empacaba sus cuadernos y dejaba el salón.

-No creo que eso sea bien visto- Repliqué, recordando como una vez había visto una película donde un profesor y un estudiante eran amigos y todos pensaban que tenían un romance, causando que despidieran al profesor. Realmente no quería que le pasara eso a Tino, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría; las películas siempre exageran el 90% de las cosas, después de todo. Tal vez sólo estaba sobre reaccionando…–De todas maneras, gracias. Yo tomaré el autobús de regreso.- Me despedí de él con la mano y el me sonrió, y finalmente dejé el salón.

* * *

Me senté en una banca bajo un árbol de manzanas, esperando a que llegara el colectivo. Estuve ahí por alrededor de quince minutos, simplemente viendo pasar a la gente y a los animales. Aunque en una ocasión pasó un vagabundo gritando cosas extrañas en un idioma que yo no conocía, y me dio un tanto de miedo. Muy infantilmente, traté de moverme lo menos posible y de controlar mi respiración- Tal vez se me había contagiado la estupidez de Mathias…

Sé que sonaré como un completo cretino, pero desde siempre me han dado un miedo inexplicable los vagabundos. Creo que soy vagabundofóbico. Espera… creo que se llamaba hobafobia… hibofobia? No, creo que era hobofobia… Recuerdo que cuando era niño solía ir a pasear con Lukas y papá—bueno, técnicamente él era sólo el padre de Lukas, pero siempre me había tratado como un hijo, y por ende yo lo consideraba como mi padre. Es un asunto un tanto confuso para mí—e íbamos los tres por las tranquilas calles de Reykjavik; usualmente a tomar helado. El favorito de papá era cereza, el de Lukas vainilla y el mío chicle. Siempre que nos encontrábamos a algún vagabundo, yo entraba en pánico, tomaba la mano de Lukas y me escondía detrás de él. Me decía algo como, "Está bien, hermanito. Ya se fue", y yo soltaba su mano y volvía a caminar con calma.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el colectivo, al cual subí casi corriendo. Deslicé mi tarjeta del bus por el lector y me fui directo hacia un asiento casi al final, junto a la ventana. Miré el paisaje otoñal de Oslo; era una ciudad bastante ajetreada, pero me gustaba vivir aquí. Aunque yo siempre preferiré Reykjavik, la ciudad donde nací y me crie. Vi como las tranquilas calles cambiaban por avenidas llenas de tráfico—después de todo, era la hora pico. Observé los altos edificios y los lujosos carros pasar frente a mis ojos, realmente yo nunca había entendido por qué la gente amaba los lujos. Es decir, de llorar en la calle a llorar en un Ferrari, definitivamente escogería la segunda opción, pero no me gusta que la gente que si puede darse tales lujos se lo restriega en la cara a la gente que no puede. Gente, como, bueno… Como yo. Da igual; sigue siendo molesto. Por ejemplo, antes Mathias era un niño de papi. Cuando yo tenía trece años y me mudé con Lukas a su apartamento, el Danés tarado siempre tenía ropa de marca, el teléfono más nuevo, y hasta un carro de lujo. Se la llevaba presumiendo—aunque dudo que se haya dado cuenta de que lo hacía—hasta que su padre lo desheredó de la fortuna de la familia. Creo que fue por qué descubrió que Mathias era… um, gay, o al menos eso fue lo que alcanzé a oír una noche cuando él y Lukas estaban discutiendo por que ya no tenían dinero para comprar comida. Honestamente, ambos parecían esposos. Hoy en día, Mathias tiene un empleo como cajero en un supermercado, y Lukas es mesero en un restaurante Italiano que queda cerca de casa.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla d mis pensamientos, y tardé unos cuantos segundos en darme que cuenta que mi parada ya había pasado. Maldición… Ahora estaba a unas cinco calles de casa. En cuanto el colectivo se detuvo en la siguiente parada, bajé corriendo, y miré a mi alrededor. No sabía donde estaba. Simplemente genial. –Eh, chico, muévete!- Dijo un hombre de negocios, que iba pasando y me golpeó el hombro con su maletín. Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia el cartel que decía el nombre de la calle, bueno, creo que no estaba muy lejos, pero si sería difícil pasar entre toda esa gente.

De alguna manera u otra, pronto estaba enfrente del edificio de apartamentos, y me sonreí un poco a mi mismo antes de sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo. Se suponía que debía de estar allí hace media hora… Lukas iba a matarme. Digamos que él es un poquitín sobreprotector.

-Ya llegué- Anuncié, sólo para encontrar a Lukas sentado en el regazo de Mathias, quien estaba en el sofá de la 'sala de estar'. Tal parece que estaba viendo algún estúpido reality show, por las risas grabadas que sonaban cada cinco segundos. Mi hermano parecía estar _demasiado_ cómodo ahí.

-Cómo estuvo tu día?- Preguntó Lukas, su expresión tan aburrida como siempre. Aparentemente no me regañaría! Mathias lo abrazó desde atrás, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de mi hermano y mirándome. Luaks le golpeó los brazos para que los quitara y trató de moverse, pero Mathias no lo dejó irse.

-Hiciste amigos, Emi?

-Sí, claro, supongo.- Pues ya conocía a Jia Lóng y Alfred me había dirigido la palabra, eso contaba, verdad? …Verdad?! –Y no me digas Emi! Si me disculpan, en serio tengo que ir al baño.- Con eso dicho me retiré y me encerré en el baño; simplemente por qué tenía que haber quedado en la maldita clase F junto al estúpido de Jia Lóng?! Yo no quería verlo! Simplemente me recordaba a mi ya de por sí fracasada vida social… Es decir, ni siquiera lo había logrado mantener de amigo por unos cuantos meses, y no había tenido otros amigos después, y bueno… No creo que debería contarlo ni como mi examigo. Es decir, si hubiéramos sido amigos en un principio, me hubiera dicho que se cambiaría de escuela… Es más, ni siquiera veo por qué diablos me importa tanto. Ni siquiera debería de pensar en él ni en mi inexistente vida social. Simplemente llevaré un buen libro al colegio mañana y me olvidaré del hecho de que nadie me quiere- así de sencillo!

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_Ese Emil es todo un pesimista n.n Sé que parece que las cosas están avanzando demasiado rápido, y sé que este capítulo estuvo un tanto aburrido y lo que sea, pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor la cosa en los próximos capítulos. Aparte, creo que les pongo demasiada historia de fondo T-T pero ya no habrá tanta en los futuros capis, creo. Nos leemos luego~!_

_**Muchas gracias a Milenka24, L.E (Guest) y Canadiaaa por las reviews^^**_


	3. Una taza de café con una gota de lluvia

El olor de la tierra mojada llenó mi nariz en cuanto puse un pie fuera del edificio, y con un resoplido, me senté en uno de los escalones que daban a la puerta principal, abriendo una sombrilla color azul marino y sosteniéndola sobre mi cabeza. La lluvia caía sin parar, y yo sólo la observaba sin ningún interés en particular. Miré hacia mis zapatos, unas viejas botas blancas, las cuales se habían gastado bastante con el paso de los años. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iría. Yo simplemente había sentido que debía salir del apartamento—Mathias y Lukas estaban peleando de nuevo. Sus peleas no eran para nada bonitas; por lo regular comenzaban con gritos, unos cuantos golpes (Cortesía de Lukas) y terminaban con… Bueno, nunca sabía con que terminaban, debido a que pausaban la pelea para sacarme prácticamente a patadas del apartamento.

Suspiré- Al menos había logrado salir antes de que Mathias empezara a usarme como excusa para el hecho de que no hay mucho dinero en la casa. Por lo regular, sale con alguna estupidez como 'Emi es el que se acabó el dinero- Él fue quién se gastó todo en regaliz y Coca-Cola!' Cuando en realidad el muy tarado se gasta el dinero en galletas de mantequilla y cerveza. Y luego se le ocurre decir alguna chorrada como que la escuela, el transporte y mi alimentación nos quitan dinero a los tres, cuando en realidad los que cubren esos gastos son mis padres. Las quejas de Mathias sobre mí siempre, _siempre_ causaban que Lukas se enojara aún más con él, y ahí empezaba a darle manotazos o a recordarle lo idiota que era. Realmente no podía quejarme, era bastante divertido ver a mi hermano maltratar a Mathias, pero al mismo tiempo, no me gustaba verlos pelear. Era algo que ni yo mismo entendía; a decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces no me entiendo a mí mismo.

Decidí levantarme y mirar a mi alrededor, aferrándome a la sombrilla como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente al darme cuenta de que mis pantalones estaban un poco húmedos; genial, ni siquiera me había fijado antes de sentarme en un escalón mojado. Seguramente Lukas me colgaría en la horca por salir en medio de la lluvia—la cual, juzgando por la apariencia grisácea del cielo, no tardaría mucho en convertirse en una tormenta—pero supongo que ser castigado era mejor que quedarme sólo en el cuarto, tratando de ignorar los gritos. Siempre, a finales de mes, ellos peleaban así. Yo ya me he acostumbrado, pero igual, sigue siendo terrible tener que oírlos. En resumen, por culpa de que esos dos idiotas llevan una relación (_No_ una romántica, por supuesto! Eso simplemente sería incómodo…) de amor-odio, yo tengo que estar aquí afuera en la lluvia, con un resfriado garantizado y unos pantalones mojados.

Comencé a caminar hacia lo que pensaba que era el norte, nunca había sido muy bueno con los puntos cardinales. Pude observar los altos edificios pasar ante mí, oler la esencia de carne barata proveniente de un puesto de perritos calientes de mala muerte a unos cuantos metros, y escuchar las pisadas de mis viejas botas en el pavimento. Por instinto, ajusté la larga bufanda a rayas que llevaba alrededor del cuello cuando oí voces cerca. Obviamente no me hablaban a mí, pero supongo que me sentía más seguro con mi bufanda. A veces, por más estúpido que suene, me dan miedo las personas.

* * *

No sé como lo hice, pero al cabo de media hora, terminé en una pequeña cafetería, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba sentado y con el menú en mano. Miré a mi alrededor—No estaba seguro de si la cafetería era estilo _vintage_ o de si simplemente era muy vieja.

Estaba viendo el menú, tratando de decidir que ordenar, cuando oí una familiar voz que venía de _muy _cerca. –Como que, estás muy solo —Dijo él, causando que yo bajara mi menú para verlo un poco ruborizado. Sin siquiera avisar, se sentó en la silla frente a mí, colocando su café en la mesa. Le dio un sorbo en silencio, y yo simplemente lo vi atontado, silenciosamente preguntando _qué haces en mi mesa?! _

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que inicié la escuela, y en todo ese tiempo, supongo que se podría decir que Jia Lóng y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos de nuevo. Bueno, sólo si se cuenta quedarnos en el aula leyendo en receso y casualmente intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de vez en cuando como amistad, claro. Supongo que estaba bien que se sentara conmigo, pero al menos debió de haber tenido un poco de modales! Rodé los ojos, antes de regresar mi atención al menú y tratar de ignorarlo.

Lo cual era básicamente imposible, tomando en cuenta que cada vez que levantaba la mirada, encontraba que él estaba viéndome. La quinta vez que eso pasó, fruncí el ceño, un poco sonrojado. —Por qué no tomas una foto? Te va a durar más—Le dije, notablemente molesto.

-Hmmm… No-Replicó el, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. –No me gustaría saturar la memoria de mi teléfono con_ algo_ tan feo como tú, pero gracias por la oferta.

-Estúpido—Murmuré, devolviendo mi atención al menú. —Si soy tan feo, entonces, por qué no te vas?

-Por que, obviamente necesitas estar en compañía de alguien tan genial como yo.

Maldito Chino egocéntrico. –Da igual. Sólo cállate—Sorprendentemente, me hizo caso, y bebió su café en silencio. En cuanto pasó un mesero cerca de mi mesa, ordené una simple taza de café Americano, el cual muy pronto tuve frente a mí. Le di un pequeño sorbo, mis cejas juntándose cuando noté que tan caliente estaba. Lo revolví un poco con una cuchara y opté por darle sorbos, tratando de no quemarme. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, por donde aún se veía la lluvia, cuando sentí la mirada de Jia Lóng en mí. –Y dices que soy feo—Reí desganadamente, un leve rubor apareciendo en mis mejillas. –Deja de verme, me incomodas– A eso, él respondió con una risa ligera, un tanto sarcástica, la cual me causó fruncir el ceño de nuevo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces el idiota me había hecho fruncir el ceño. Era un completo descarado, un tarado con una autoestima alta de más. Es decir, si se suponía que éramos amigos, no debería de reírse tanto de mí… No es como si supiera mucho de amigos, pero de acuerdo a los libros, la amistad es mucho mejor que un ególatra riéndose de ti todo el tiempo.

Eventualmente, ambos terminamos nuestros cafés, pagué el mío, y me levanté para dirigirme a la puerta, sombrilla en mano. Miré hacia atrás, solo para ver a Jia Lóng tratando de ligarse a un mesero para no tener que pagar su café. Recuerdo que una vez, en la primaria, se ligó (O al menos trató) a una de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, Alice Kirkland, creo, sólo para poder copiarle la tarea. Lo mejor del caso, preguntan? Alice terminó pegándole en el estómago con una escoba. Todos hablaron de eso por días… Supongo que ese incidente fue una de las razones que contribuyó a que se cambiara escuela.

Bueno, tal parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Regresando mi vista al frente, abrí mi sombrilla y empujé la puerta de vidrio, para salir hacia la lluvia. Las gotas parecían ser más pesadas ahora—El colmo sería que nevara. Oh, como sea. Comencé a caminar en dirección a casa, las banquetas ajetreadas y llenas de ocupados trabajadores, amas de casa de compras, mujeres de negocios en el teléfono, y niños pequeños gritando, todos con sombrillas de diferente color. Todos me empujaban de un lado para otro, y yo, ceñudo, trataba de devolverles el empujón, aunque básicamente tenía el mismo nivel de fuerza que un conejito bebé.

-A la izquierda, niño bonito!

-Eh, muchacho, no estorbes!

-Quítate! Acaso no ves que es suficientemente difícil cargar todas estas bolsas?

Pellizqué el puente de mi nariz cuanto al fin había salido de entre la multitud, notando que ya estaba muy cerca de casa. Miré la hora en mi móvil—eran las 18:34, apenas una hora y media de que me había ido. Llamé a Lukas, y tras esperar varios minutos, finalmente me rendí y me fui a sentar al mismo escalón donde había estado antes. Bien, supongo que por hoy, no podré entrar a casa hasta que a Lukas se le ocurra devolverme la llamada, y no creo que eso pase pronto.

Da igual, de todas maneras no me estoy muriendo de hambre. Sí, y tampoco tengo el riesgo de contraer una terrible neumonía—Aunque dicho sea de paso, eso no sería tan terrible, tomando en cuenta que si me enfermaba, podría quedarme en casa, en la computadora, con una lata de Coca-Cola al lado.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Perdonar:c Sé que este capítulo fue BASTANTE aburrido, que Emil se quejó aún más de lo usual, y que tardé mucho para subirlo. Es sólo que estoy en periodo de evaluaciones, y pues… Sí T-T Aparte, me dio un terrible writer's block, por lo que este capi no tuvo nada interesante. Se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos… En fin, nos leemos! _


End file.
